Every Story Has a Beginning
by WickedSweet123
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Doctor. The lonely man who travels the universe in a mysterious blue box. But what of the boy Theta? The young Time Lord who can't even manage to pass his TARDIS exam? This is the story of how the Doctor became the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

The beautiful brand new TARDIS gleamed in the light of the twin suns. Theta opened the door and stepped inside. The white interior was a slight shock from being out in the suns for so long, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He ran his hand along the console. The column rose and fell a few feet, welcoming him home.

_Theta_, the TARDIS whispered in his mind. _Theta wake up._

"Theta!"

Theta jumped up and the class laughed. He looked up to see Chancellor Brom staring at him. It wasn't a nice thing to wake up to, with his piercing black eyes and his awfully large nose.

"I'm so sorry to disturb your sleep, Theta," Chancellor Brom hissed.

"Sleeping? Me?" Theta asked, pretending to be shocked. "Of course not, sir! I would never sleep in your class! Especially during your extremely interesting lecture about..." He quickly glanced at the desk in front of him to see Korchei mouth 'Oods.' "Oods." He finished.

The Chancellor was obviously not amused. "Then if you find Oods so interesting, maybe you should do an essay on them. Ten pages. Ten-thousand words. Due tomorrow."

"A ten page essay due tomorrow?" Theta shouted. "Sir, that's impossible!"

"Do you want to make it twenty?"

Theta sighed. "No sir."

"Very well then. A ten page essay on my desk before class starts." Chancellor Brom walked back to the front of the class. "Now your homework for tonight is..."

Theta leaned forward and whispered in Korchei's ear. "I'm taking the TARDIS exam again today."

"Again?" Korchei whispered back. "You know if you fail this one they will make you wait twenty years for your next one?"

"I know. That's why I won't fail this one." Theta said confidently.

"...class dismissed." Chancellor Brom announced and everyone filed out of the room. "Don't forget that essay, Theta." He said as Theta was about to leave.

"I won't." Theta told him and left before he could say anything else.

* * *

Theta was trying very hard not to fall asleep, especially since he was trying to get on Madame Henna's on his good side. She was the TARDIS instructor. But it was dark in the classroom and all she could talk about was a new planet that had sprung up.

"It's very interesting you see..." And she gestured to the projection of a planet on the screen. "We don't get a lot of new planets these days and this one came up very fast. Researchers are calling it Skaro after the word Skaropium meaning 'mysterious.' No sign of life has been found yet, however, we are anxiously awaiting the day there is. Now Romana can you turn the lights back on for us?"

A blonde girl sitting in the back got up and flicked the switch.

"Who is interested in taking their TARDIS exam today?" Madame Henna asked the class. A few people, including Theta, raised their hands. "Good, if you five would follow me over to the TARDIS..." She walked over to a coat rack and opened the door. They all went inside and the coat rack disappeared.

Five seconds later the coat rack appeared again, this time when Madame Henna opened the door smoke poured out and she and four students came out coughing.

Theta followed a moment later. "I'm so sorry! I can fix it, I can! Please just give me one more chance!" He begged Madame Henna.

"I have given you enough chances," She said between coughs. "Now get out of my classroom."

"But Madame-"

"OUT!" She yelled, which set off a new round of coughing.

Theta ran out. He ran out of the building and kept running. He didn't know where he was going, he was just so mad and embarrassed that he wanted to get as far away from the Academy as possible. His lungs screamed at him to stop and he finally slowed down. He looked around at where he was and found that he was by a TARDIS junkyard. Interested, he walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! Also know that it may take me a kind of long time to update because there is another story I'm doing that has to come first. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course I do! I own the whole world! *crazy laughter***

**

* * *

**Theta saw TARDIS's of course, but it was amazing actually how many TARDIS's were there! There was one disguised as a shoe and another disguised as a tree. Theta couldn't help but wonder why some of these were in a junkyard. Of course there were the ones that were smashed to pieces and just piled up on each other, but most of them looked in pretty good condition. All you had to do was fix a few parts and they were good to go.

Theta stopped when he saw one that looked like a blue box. A big blue box with the words 'Police Box' written across the top. He walked up to it and ran his hand along the wood. He could feel the TARDIS hum at his touch. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

It was just like he had always imagined it. The bright white walls, the console in the middle, the gentle hum of the TARDIS in his mind. He knew right then that this was the TARDIS he wanted. He had always been better at understanding how TARDIS's worked then driving them so he set to work at fixing her. The junkyard was very helpful at finding extra parts. And he was even done before the last sun sank underneath the mountains.

"Alright girl..." Theta said. "Let's take you for a test ride..."

* * *

Allie sat bored in her room. Grounded for two weeks all because she gave herself blue highlights. She thought it looked good. With her platinum blonde hair and her blue eyes the streaks looked really good. But of course the moment she got home and her mom saw it she flipped and Allie was grounded. No phone, no friends, no computer, no tv, no ipod, nothing. For two weeks. She just had to stick it out for one more month and then she would be eighteen. And then she could do whatever she wanted and not get grounded for it.

Allie suddenly heard a whirring sound coming from outside of her window. Thinking it must of been someone messing around in the alley outside of her apartment, she threw open the window, ready to yell at someone. There was no one in the alley. All she could find was a big blue box.

"What the...?" Allie asked, wondering where in the world that thing came from.

Allie quickly looked to her right and found a drain pipe. She looked down, it was a three story drop. Shrugging, she climbed out of her window and climbed down the drain pipe. Once she was on the ground she took a closer look at that box.

She could now see that it was an old police box. But how did it get there? She ran a hand along the wood and quickly pulled her hand back. The wood was...she didn't know how to describe it. It was like it was _vibrating. _

The door suddenly burst open and a guy stumbled out. The first thing that popped into Allie's head when she saw him was that he was kind of cute. He had dark brown hair that fell in his crystal blue eyes. "Hello." He said, looking surprised to see Allie.

"Did you just come out of that police box?" She asked.

He looked back at the police box and looked at Allie. "Is that what it's called?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." Allie still had no idea as to why this guy was here.

He looked around. "So where am I?"

"Your on 51st Street." Allie told him.

"No, I mean...city? Country? Planet?" He said.

Allie raised her eyebrows. "Planet?"

"It looks like Earth...but I've been wrong before." He said, looking around.

Allie looked at him like he was nuts. "Did you just escape from a mental hospital?"

"No. Can you please answer my questions?" He said, exasperated.

Allie sighed. "Your in New York City, America. The planet is Earth."

"Year?"

Allie opened her mouth to ask him-again-if he was insane, but she decided against it. "2013."

"Alright...21st century, Earth, and I managed to not destroy my TARDIS!" He smiled.

Allie shook her head. "Who are you?"

"My name's Theta." Theta said. "You?"

"Allie." Allie said.

Theta suddenly looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened slightly. "Allie...try not to make any sudden movements."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just...walk slowly towards the...uh...police box." Theta said calmly. "And don't look behind you."

Allie, of course, turned around and came face to face with the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her life. It looked like a mutated human with a scrunched up face and a mouth full of sharp teeth. She screamed. Theta grabbed her arm and pulled her into the TARDIS.

Allie's mouth dropped open as she saw the inside. "It's...its..."

"Amazing? Incredible? Astounding?" Theta supplied.

"It's...bigger on the inside." She finished lamely.

Theta thought for a moment. "Don't think I've ever heard that one before..."

Allie walked over to the console and looked at all the buttons, switches, plugs. "I've gone crazy."

Theta walked over to her. "I know it may seem like it, but I promise you you aren't."

Allie snorted. "That's exactly what you would say if I was imagining all of this."

"I guess your just going to have to trust me." Theta smiled.

Allie found herself smiling back.

The smile fell when she remembered why she was in here. "What was that-that-_thing _out there?_"_

Theta thought. "Well...if I'm remembering correctly...its called a Weevil."

"A Weevil?" Allied asked.

"Yeah, they like to live in damp, dark places-"

"Like a sewer?" Allie interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Theta said.

"But...what exactly is it?" Allie asked.

"No one is sure exactly, we haven't figured out what planet there're from-"

"What _planet?_" Allie asked. "You mean it's an alien?"

Theta looked at her. "That's really the best word you can come up with?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer the term 'not of this Earth?'" Allie asked sarcastically and she looked around again. "Oh my God, your an alien too aren't you?" She stared at him.

Theta looked at her. "Actually I prefer the term 'not of this Earth.'" He told her.

Allie put her hands on her hips. "Look-"

She was interrupted as someone screamed right outside the door.

"Mom..." Allie whispered and ran out the door.

"Allie!" Theta ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile but school sucks (I think my teachers are out to get me) and almost all of my friends have moved. :( I'll try and write more soon...REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm going on a hunger strike until they give me the Doctor. *five minutes later* I'm hungry...**

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! I feel so bad right now cause I actually forgot about this story until I went through my stories and found it...BUT I promise I will not forget it again! Hopefully...now here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Allie ran out of the TARDIS to find a Weevil stalking her mother. Her mother's frightened eyes looked toward Allie.

"Allison, go inside. Right now." She told her quietly.

Allie shook her head.

"Allison Elizabeth!" Her mother she shouted which caused the Weevil to snarl at her. She took a deep breath. "Go inside. Now."

Allie took one more glance at the Weevil and slowly walked backwards toward the TARDIS. She figured there must be something in there to help her mother. Allie kept her eyes on the Weevil until she bumped into something. She jumped and turned around only to find Theta. He gestured for her to be quiet and he slowly walked around her toward a pair of trash cans on the other side of the alley. The Weevil looked like it was about to pounce and Theta threw a soda can at it's head. The Weevil turned to him with a snarl.

"Hey ugly!" He called. "Come and get me!"

The Weevil glanced back at Allie's mother before charging after Theta.

"Theta!" Allie shouted and desperately looked around for something to use.

The Weevil got closer to him and Theta grabbed a metal trash can lid and nailed it in the head and knocked it out.

Allie looked from the unconscious Weevil to the trash can lid in Theta's hand to Theta. "How did you...?" She shook her head. "Never mind."

Her mother shakily walked over to where they were standing. "Look," she looked between the two of them. "I don't really want to know exactly what is going on, I don't think I will like the answer, but just answer me this: what are we going to do with this thing?" She kicked the Weevil, still unconscious.

Theta thought for a moment. "We could put it in the sewer. It likes damp, dark places and a sewer would be the perfect place. Hopefully down there it will find enough rats and such to eat so it doesn't need to hunt humans."

"Okay." Allie's mother shook her head. "Fine. Just get it out of here. I'm going back inside. Allison," She turned to her daughter. "Once you're done come back inside too. Don't forget you're still grounded." And with that she walked back inside without looking back.

Allie stared after her. "Leave it to her to bounce back from something like this in five seconds." She looked back down at the Weevil. "How are we going to move this thing?"

Theta lifted it by the shoulders. "You get it's feet." Allie reluctantly lifted it up by its feet and they both carried to to a nearby sewage drain and shoved him down it.

Allie wiped her hands on her jeans and looked at what Theta was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

Theta looked down at his white robe, now covered in dirt, oil, and something else he wasn't quite sure of. "My robe. Everyone wears them on my planet."

"Well now you're on a new planet and you need knew clothes." She told him. "Please tell me you have something else to wear."

"Well there's a wardrobe in the TARDIS." He answered.

Allie's eyes lit up. "Perfect."

* * *

Allie looked through one of the billions of racks of clothes while Theta was changing into the tenth oufit that Allie had picked out.

"Are you almost done?" She called.

"I'm coming!" He called back. He emerged from the changing room wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt with a black vest open over it. "Okay this one isn't that bad."

"But...?" She could sense a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But I still don't like it." He said.

Allie sighed. "Fine pick out your own clothes." She continued looking at some other clothes and pulled out a really long scarf. "Wow, how long is this thing?"

Theta went over and looked at it. "I doubt I'll ever use this." Allie had already pulled out about five feet of it and they still hadn't found the other end. They eventually gave up after another six feet.

Theta walked over to another clothes rack and pulled out a gray suit. He went to go try it on.

"So, how do I look?" He asked as he came out. He had kept the white dress shirt and put on a gray jacket and matching gray dress pants.

"Well you're a little over dressed but I think it will do." Allie told him. "Did you want a tie?" She gestured to the many rows of ties.

Theta thought about it for a moment. "No, I think I'm good."

They stood in silence for a moment.

Allie was the first to break it. "So how long are you going to stay on Earth?"

Theta shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't really think all this through, I just wanted to get off of that planet and see the universe."

"I know what you mean." Allie told him. "Sort of. I mean, I have lived in New York City all my life and I still have never seen all of it. My mother keeps me cooped up in that tiny apartment all the time."

Theta looked at her. "Do you want to?"

"What?" Allie asked, confused.

"Do you want to see the whole city?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

Theta smiled back. "How about New York City 20 years ago?"

Allie stared at him. "Can you do that?"

"This," he gestured around. "Is a time and space machine. It can go anywhere and any_when._ So how about it? New York City 20 years ago?"

Allie thought for a moment. "How about 13 years ago? New Year's Eve 13 years ago?"

* * *

**A/N: The Doctor's first adventure with his first companion. *sniff* They grow up so fast...ANYWHO don't worry, this story isn't anywhere NEAR finished. We still have to go through everything that well make him the person he is today. Which means I get to torture him a lot. MWAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil. The next few chapters will be a little New Year's Eve present. Since I missed Christmas. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I claimed to own the Doctor...**

**

* * *

**The console of the TARDIS shook as Allie and Theta desperately tried to stay upright. She gave one last shudder before coming to an abrupt stop.

Theta stood up, only slightly wobbly. "Well that was fun."

Allie cautiously stood up. "You'd think that you would have to pass a test to fly this thing."

"Oh you do." Theta said as he checked the readings. "And I failed."

"You failed?" Allie repeated.

Theta nodded. "More than once."

"And I let you drive?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

"Hey, I got us here in one piece didn't I?" He demanded.

"Barely." Allie said under her breath.

Theta ignored her. "December 31, 1999."

"Is it really?" Allie asked.

Theta shrugged. "Let's go find out."

Allie glanced at him once more and then ran towards the door. She opened it to find that they were in the middle of Central Park. And no one was around.

She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Theta stepped out behind her and shut the door. "I don't know."

"Of course," Allie realized. "It's New Year's Eve 1999, the end of the millennium, and we're in New York City. Everyone is bound to be in Times Square."

Theta looked up at the sun. "Already? But it's only 3:00."

"You obviously don't know how popular New Year's Eve is and how hard it is to get a good spot." They started walking down a nearby path. "My mother always dragged me out of town during Christmas and New Year's. Too many people, she said." She paused. "I always wanted to go though, just once."

They walked in silence. Just enjoying Central Park.

"So," Allie broke the silence. "What exactly are you?"

Theta turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," She looked around to make sure no one was around. There wasn't anyone. "You look human, you sound human, but you're not. So what are you?"

Theta was silent for awhile. Wondering if he should answer. He figured what was the harm in breaking a few more rules? He was already going to get in trouble when...if...he went home. So what more could they do?

"I'm a Time Lord." He finally said. "I don't know why we look like you but most of us do."

"Time Lord?" Allie asked. "Well that explains the time machine..." She sighed and then paused. "What do you mean 'most of us?'"

"Well...when we die...we don't 'die' like you do." He began.

"How do you die?" She asked.

"We don't _die _die we..." He wasn't sure how to explain this. "Our body dies but we don't. Our body changes we...we regenerate. Become a whole different person..." He trailed off.

Allie was silent for a moment. "So you become a whole different person? Do you start out as babies or...?"

"We can. Most of us don't. And not all of us end up human. We can come out as any species. It's kind of a tricky process." He answered.

"But how do you cope with that? Your old self just dies and you become someone new...you have to figure out all of your favorite foods again, your favorite movies, favorite music...I think I'd rather just die." She shivered slightly.

Theta looked down. "I've never really thought about it like that. It hasn't happened to me yet."

"And hopefully not anytime soon." Allie added.

Theta looked at her. "Hopefully."

* * *

Allie and Theta stood in a huge crowd of people waiting for the ball to drop. Allie wore 2000 glasses and Theta wore a hat that said 2000. There was only about a minute left now.

Allie turned to Theta. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking me here. Right now five year old me is asleep at my grandparents house in New Jersey. And, even though I don't think I could ever do this again, I had a lot of fun." She hugged him.

Theta stood there for a split second, surprised, but hugged her back.

The crowd had started counting down.

"11...10...9..."

They both pulled out of the hug and started watching the glass ball slide down the pole.

"6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There was a deafening roar as confetti cannons went off and everyone was cheering.

"Happy New Year!" Theta shouted.

"Happy New Year!" Allie shouted back.

"Hey buddy!" A man came up behind Theta. "How about you give her a kiss?"

"Oh no, we're..." Theta started.

"We're just..." Allie started.

"Friends." They said together.

The man shrugged, bored now, and turned to his group of people.

"Do you want to go?" Theta ask Allie after a few more minutes of celebrating.

Allie nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

They were both now back inside the TARDIS. Theta was examining the console and Allie was leaning up against the wall.

"Where do you want to go now?" Theta asked.

Allie thought. "How about..." She was cut off when she yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Theta told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to be able to sleep. I'm on a _spaceship_, in the middle of _space,_ with an _alien._ There is too much excitement going on for me to try and sleep." She yawned again.

"Come on I'll show you where you can stay." He led her out of the console room and down a long hallway. They took three right turns, a left, down a staircase, and another left, and ended up down another long hallway.

"How big is this anyway?" Allie asked but he didn't answer.

"Here you go." He opened a purple door to reveal one of the biggest bedrooms Allie had ever seen. The bed was a beautiful pink queen canopy bed with a matching bedside table next to it. She couldn't even find a color to describe the color on the walls. It was almost a red-blue color...but not quite purple.

"I think I might be able to get some sleep tonight." Allie said as she went over to examine the bed. She sat down and she practically sunk right into it. "Yeah, I'll be able to sleep."

"So uh..." Theta scratched the back of his head. "If you need anything...I'll be in the console room. If you get lost just ask the TARDIS...she'll move rooms around for you and you'll be able to find it faster." He started to walk out.

"Wait!" Allie called. He turned. "What about pajamas and everything?"

"The TARDIS will take care of everything. You can probably already find a toothbrush and hairbrush in the bathroom." He nodded to the closed door that Allie had just now noticed.

"Okay so...good night...I guess." Allie still wasn't quite sure how time worked here.

"Good night." Theta smiled and walked down the hall.

After getting over the shock of the bathroom, Allie got ready for bed.

_I could really get used to this. _She thought as she settled into the softest bed she had ever slept in.

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning not all their travels will have trouble. Just some. Most. But not all. Like this one. I just wanted them to start to get to know each other better. Also to Old Who fans I haven't seen all the episodes, (I know. I'm ashamed to call myself a Doctor Who fan) so most of this is from my imagination and not based on Old Who. But every once in a while I will make references to Old Who and New Who. So review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the Doctor! Ha! Whatcha gonna to do to me?**

**

* * *

**

Allie had had the best sleep she had ever had. For a split second after she woke up she wondered where she was, but then all the memories from the past several hours came rushing back. She reluctantly got out of the bed and her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..." She said to herself and started toward the door. If there is bedrooms and bathrooms here then there must be a kitchen. She opened the door and suddenly found herself in a kitchen.

"How...?" She started and Theta walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. How'd you sleep?"

She shook her head. "Fine, thanks, but how did I end up in here? I was in the bedroom and then suddenly..."

"The TARDIS did that. She can move rooms around." He told her.

"This is a lot to get used to." Allie said and her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Theta asked, slightly amused.

Allie nodded. "Yeah. Is there any food?" She gestured to the fridge in the corner.

"I actually have no idea." He said truthfully. "I haven't really looked."

Allie walked over and opened up the fridge. Every shelf was covered in food. There was enough food in there to solve world hunger.

"You know, I think this fridge is bigger on the inside too." She said and Theta walked over.

"I think there's enough food in there." He said.

She laughed. "You think?" She grabbed a carton of eggs and some bacon. "You fry the bacon and I'll get the eggs, kay?" She started to look in the cabinets for a pan and Theta stood there with a confused look on his face.

"How do I fry the bacon?" He asked.

Allie looked at him. "You don't know?"

He shook his head.

"Alright then, you can cook the eggs and I'll fry the bacon." She took the bacon from him and he went over to the eggs.

"How do I cook the eggs?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Do you know how to cook?" She asked.

He shook his head.

Allie sighed. "Alright. I'll cook you watch, 'cause next time you're cooking breakfast." She finally found two pans and heated them up on the stove. "Now what you do is..." She turned around to find herself alone in the kitchen.

She gave a frustrated sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh...TARDIS?" She asked and started to feel kind of stupid. "Can you help me find Theta?" The walls started to move around and she suddenly found herself in the console room with Theta under the console.

"Theta?" Allie asked and Theta, surprised, hit his head on the console. He turned around to find Allie. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be helping me cook breakfast." She continued.

"Well..." He stood up and rubbed the back of his head which was now getting a really nasty bump. "I figured that you were doing such a good job and I shouldn't be there to get in your way."

"Uh huh," She nodded, not believing a word. "Come on, you're going to learn how to cook whether you like it or not."

* * *

Allie and Theta sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen eating their breakfast. It was mostly Allie with what little help from Theta she did get. Fortunately though, he did learn how to cook eggs and bacon.

"Now it wasn't that bad was it?" Allie asked him.

"I guess it wasn't _that_ bad..." Theta said and they ate the rest in silence.

After they were done Allie put the plates in the sink and was about to wash them off when Theta grabbed her arm.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said and pulled her towards the console room and towards the door.

"What is it?" Allie asked, curious now.

Theta smiled and opened the doors to reveal space. There was nothing around except for the occasional meteorite floating by. And there were so many stars! Allie had lived in the city all her life and had never known there were so many stars. She stared out at it in wonderment.

"This is...it's..." She was running out of adjectives. "Wow."

Theta pointed out to a star on the right. "That is the planet Barcelona. It's a rather funny planet, they have dogs with no noses! Dogs with no noses can you believe that?" He pointed to a rather faint star below them. "That right there is your sun. We're pretty far away from it right now. Millions and millions of miles away." He pointed to a bright star on their right. "That is my planet. Gallifrey. Home of the Time Lords..." His voice trailed off.

Allie looked at him. "Do you miss it?" She asked.

He didn't answer and Allie didn't think he was going to. Finally he said "No." He ran back towards the console and Allie shut the doors.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she went to stand beside him.

"I have an idea." He smiled and pulled down a lever.

* * *

**A/N: That was mainly a filler chapter. Don't worry things will pick up in the next chapter when they go somewhere I've been wanting the Doctor to go to for awhile. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: *reading off of paper* I am very sorry for my previous disclaimer. I was wrong in saying that I owned the Doctor when I do not. I will never do it again. *cough* **

**

* * *

**The TARDIS stopped shaking and Theta ran towards the door. "I give you..." He opened the door to reveal an ancient city. "The Lost City of Atlantis!"

Allie stared at her surroundings in shock. All of the buildings were made of marble and were almost as tall as skyscrapers. The streets were crowded with people and stands of food that Allie had never seen before.

"This is amazing." She breathed and looked around at everyone wearing togas. "But don't we kind of stand out?"

"Just act like you belong here and no one will even look at us twice." Theta told her as they walked down the street.

"But we don't even speak their language." Allie protested.

"The TARDIS translates." He explained. "So when they speak it sounds like our language and when we speak it sounds like their language."

Allie thought for a moment. "So are you speaking English or are you speaking your language?"

"I'm speaking Gallifreyan." Theta told her.

"Huh." She said.

It was incredible how everyone looked almost exactly alike. The women had long brown hair braided down their backs and covered with jewels. The men had short brown hair and gold rings on every finger. Theta was wrong, everyone stared at them.

Someone roughly grabbed Allie by her hair and pulled her back. "Blue hair..." The woman murmured.

"And I'd like it back!" Allie snapped and tried to pull out of the woman's tight grip.

"Let go of her!" Theta said when he noticed what was going on.

"She has blue hair..." The woman repeated. "The prophecy..."

Allie twisted just enough to kick the woman in her shin. She yelled and released her grip on Allie.

"C'mon!" Theta grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street and down an alley. They both stopped and gasped for breath.

"What was that all about?" Allie asked.

Theta shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I don't think we should stay too much longer. We need to start heading back towards the TARDIS."

"How do we do that without that woman seeing me?" Allie asked.

Theta looked around the alley. There were little kids playing what looked like football on the other end and there were at least three doors on each side of the alley. A woman who looked to be about twenty walked out of one of them and started hanging out clothes to dry.

"Follow my lead." Theta told Allie and walked over to the woman. "Excuse me, me and my friend need to borrow some clothes. Could you please help us?"

The woman looked between the two of them, her eyes lingering on Allie for a moment before nodding. "Please, come in."

* * *

Allie was dressed in a toga and a white cloak. Theta, after many protests, was also wearing a toga. His suit was safely tucked in a bag that the woman, Laurentia, had also supplied.

"Would you like anything to eat?" She asked them.

"No thank you," Theta said. "We must be going."

"Laurentia," Allie said and she turned toward her. "There was a woman in the market place. She said something about my hair and a prophecy...do you have any idea what that means?"

Laurentia was silent for several minutes. Finally she said "There is a prophecy about how a woman with blue hair will appear at the end of days and she will be our apology to the gods."

"What does that mean?" Allie asked.

"We have angered the gods." Laurentia told her. "We do not worship them like we should and we are becoming too pigheaded. We think we are too good for the gods. So they are punishing us. We have had horrible storms, the earth has opened up and swallowed whole buildings, but, according to the prophecy, that will end if we sacrifice the woman with blue hair, you."

"Sacrifice?" Allie asked softly.

"You will be taken to the temple of Anu and have your heart cut out." Laurentia told her bluntly.

Allie gaped at her and Theta stepped in front of her. "She is not going to be sacrificed because of some insane prophecy." He growled.

Laurentia raised her hands up protectively. "I will not turn her in. I am simply warning you that others will. And they will not give a second thought to it."

"Allie we're leaving." Theta grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house.

Allie was still shocked at the news Laurentia had told her and Theta put both hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "I am not going to let you die. Do you hear me?" She didn't answer. "Allie?" She finally gave a weak nod. "Let's go." He pulled her hood up and grabbed her hand and they started to make their way towards the opening of the alley.

A man pointed down the alley at Allie and Theta and several soldiers started towards them. They both turned the other way and found it blocked by marble. They were trapped.

The soldier in the lead nodded toward Allie. "Take her." Two soldiers from behind him grabbed her by both arms.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"No!" Theta jumped towards them and two more soldiers grabbed and held him back.

"Take off her hood." The lead soldier said and the two soldiers holding her ripped off her hood to reveal her blonde hair with blue highlights. The lead soldier immediately straightened. "Take her away."

"No! No! Let go of me!" Allie struggled to get out of their grip as they dragged her away.

"No! Allie! Allie!" Theta yelled and tried to get out of the soldiers' grip.

The lead soldier walked up to him. "And as for you..." He pulled out his sword and hit him with the hilt, knocking him out.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil. When I started writing this chapter I was worried that it would sound too much like Fires of Pompeii. So do you guys think it sounds like it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The BBC cheated! They bid me out in the last second and won him! *pouts***

**

* * *

**Theta woke up on a cold dirt floor. He started to sit up, and a sharp pain went through his head. He hissed through his teeth and forced himself to sit up all the way and look around. He appeared to be in some sort of cell. The walls were high and made of smooth marble, no chance of climbing that. The door was solid wood with a small covered window near the top.

Theta groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, but he finally sank back down to the floor and leaned up against one of the walls. He couldn't remember exactly where he was or what happened. It had something to do with Allie...something...he suddenly remembered.

He used the wall as a way to stand up and he reached into his coat pocket. He had been working on a sonic screwdriver and he hoped that it would be done enough to open the door. He finally found it and pulled it out. It wasn't much, it looked like a gray pen light, but hopefully it would be enough.

Theta walked over to the door, leaning on the wall for support. He set it to the proper settings and aimed it at the door, nothing. He tried it again, and again nothing. It wasn't working.

He sank back down to the floor and put his head in his hands. He had to get out. He had to save Allie. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Allie sat in her own small cell. The soldiers had thrown her in there at least two hours ago and she was getting hungry.

She got up and walked over to the door. "Hello?" She yelled and banged on the door. "Hello? Anyone out there? I'm hungry!"

She heard footsteps and the window was suddenly uncovered. A young looking soldier looked through it. "Don't worry, just a little bit longer and you won't have to worry about being hungry." He chuckled at his own bad joke.

Allie started to tell him off and then she got an idea. "I'm just so hungry..." She started to act like she was going to faint. "If I don't get any food soon..." She pretended to faint.

The soldier gasped. "Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

The soldier turned toward another soldier. "Help! Something happened to her!"

The older soldier quickly came over and looked at Allie "passed out" on the floor. "You better hope nothing happened to her." He growled as he fished for his keys. "She's our only hope at the gods forgiving us."

The older soldier finally got the door open and went over to Allie. "Miss?" He gingerly shook her shoulder. "Miss? You alright?"

Allie quickly opened her eyes and before the soldier could do anything she kicked him swiftly between his legs. He groaned and fell down on the floor in pain. The younger soldier stared at the other soldier for a second before quickly going after Allie. She dodged him and went out the door, shutting it behind her. The soldier started banging on the door yelling for help but Allie only shut the window so his yells weren't as loud.

Allie looked around and saw that she was in a long hallway. Down each side were several wooden doors like the one that was on her cell, and there were a lot of them. She had no idea how she was going to find Theta. She quickly looked around again and saw that there were no other guards around. They must be getting ready for the...thing. Allie couldn't even bring herself to think about what they had planned for her.

She bent down and grabbed the keys the soldier had dropped on the floor and started walking down the hall, hoping she would find Theta soon.

* * *

Theta's head was now starting to feel better and he could actually stand up and walk around the cell now. He was absolutely frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get out of it. His first priority when...if...he got out of this time was to fix his screwdriver so that it would actually work in situations like this. That way he wouldn't ever be stuck again. He was also frustrated that he couldn't save Allie. It wasn't fair that she was stuck here, waiting for her death. No one would even know that she had died here. Except him. And the flood was coming soon. If he couldn't get out he would probably die here too, it would be too fast for him to regenerate.

He sighed and angrily kicked the door. It shuddered. He looked at the door. It was only made of wood and the hinges didn't even look very strong. He kicked it again, harder this time. It shuddered again, but not enough to get knocked down. He needed more power. He backed up to the back wall and ran full speed at the door and hit it with his shoulder.

"Ow!" He grabbed his shoulder. It hurt more than he thought it would, and the door was still there.

He backed up again, ready to hit it with his other shoulder.

* * *

Allie heard a door bang a little farther down the hall.

"Ow!" She heard someone yell. It sounded like Theta. She quickly went over the door and put in the key.

* * *

Theta charged at the door and the door flew open to reveal Allie.

"Allie," He gasped and charged right into her, causing them both to fall on the ground. Theta landing on top of her.

Allie looked up at him. "What exactly were you trying to do?"

"Well...I was trying to...knock the door down." He said.

"And how did that work out for you?" She asked.

"Not too well." He said.

Allie smirked and suddenly realized how very, very close they were. "Uh..." She licked her lips. "Could you maybe...?"

"Oh!" Theta said, as if suddenly realized he was still on top of her. "Right." He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up.

She took it and stood up. "So..." She looked around the hallway. "Where do we go now?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have exams coming up so I have had a lot of homework and not a lot of free time. I was able to write this chapter today because it snowed and school was cancelled! I'm excited because we only get snow here like once every three years and this is the second time it's snowed in the past WEEK. I thought that the Earth was supposed to be getting warmer? Oh well...please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: My boyfriend said that I was too obsessed with the Doctor Who and made me choose between him and the Doctor. I chose the Doctor. :)**

**A/N: Also thank you to everyone who alerted/favorited! That just totally made my day!**

**

* * *

**

Allie and Theta ran down the hallway, desperately looking for a way out. Allie stopped to catch her breath.

"There is...no way...out of...here!" She said between breaths. They had been at this for several minutes and the hallway seemed endless.

"There's always a way out." Theta said stubbornly and looked around again. All that was in the hallway were him and Allie and a long hallway. There weren't even any guards around. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at the ceiling and stopped.

"Allie..." She looked at him and he pointed up. There was a hatch. But it was at least 7 feet up.

"But how are we going to get up there?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Give me a boost."

"What?" She looked him up and down, he had at least a good ten pounds on her...maybe more. "There is no way I'm going to be able to lift you up."

"We have to try. Now c'mon, give me a boost."

Allie looked at him. "Why don't you give me a boost?"

Theta turned toward her. "Fine. Just...let's just get out of here." He got under the hatch and hooked his hands together.

A voice yelled down the hallway. "Hey! Who goes there?"

"Hurry!" Theta yelled.

Allie went over and started to put her foot in his hands, and then stopped.

"What are you doing?" Theta asked her.

"Don't look up my toga." Allie told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't look up my toga." She repeated.

More voices sounded down the hallway.

Theta rolled his eyes. "Okay I won't. Now hurry!"

Allie put her foot in his hand and he hoisted her up to the hatch. She quickly pushed it open and pulled herself up. She leaned down the hatch. "Give me your hand."

The guards started toward Theta and he jumped up and grabbed her hand. She groaned as she pulled him up. Once he was safely out she closed the hatch and latched it shut.

Theta looked around to see where they were. They appeared to be in a field. Off to their right was the city and to their left was the ocean.

"We're out." Allie breathed and looked at Theta. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Allie grabbed ahold of Theta and just as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"Was that an earthquake?" Allie asked him.

"I think we need to get out of here." He said and helped her up.

Off on the horizon of the ocean there was a flash of red light.

"Did you see that?" Allie asked.

Theta grabbed Allie's hand. "We need to go _now." _He started pulling her along as she kept glancing back at the ocean. A wave started approaching. And it was coming fast.

"Theta..." Allie looked back over her shoulder. The wave was still coming, the top of it glowing red.

Theta looked back and saw the wave. "Run!" They both took off in a run towards the city. They had to get back to the TARDIS.

They ran through the streets, pushing past the people who were staring in wonder at the wave. Finally the blue police box came into sight. The wave crashed onto the shore. Theta plunged in the TARDIS key and opened the door as the wave crashed over the city.

* * *

Allie walked into the console room. She was wearing jeans and an ACDC t-shirt and her hair was dripping wet with no blue in sight. Theta was back in his suit working under the console.

"So I think I've managed to get all the blue out of what is left of my hair," She said as she walked in. "What are you doing?"

Theta came out, covered in wires. "I'm trying to fix the chameleon circuit."

"The what?"

He sighed. "The chameleon circuit causes the TARDIS to change her appearance so she fits in and doesn't draw any attention. This one is broken so I'm trying to fix it."

"So when you fix it, it won't be a police box anymore?" She asked.

He nodded.

"But I like it as a police box, don't you?" She asked.

"Well..." He actually did. It made his TARDIS different from all the others. Even if it wasn't technically _his._ "Yeah." He untangled himself from all the wires. "Where do you want to go now?"

Allie thought for a minute. "You said that this can go in space, too? Not just in time?"

Theta nodded. "She's a time and space machine."

"So..." She began. "How about we go somewhere in space?"

* * *

**A/N: So that concludes the Atlantis adventure. And if anyone has any other ideas of where they want Allie and Theta to go please tell me in a review and I could put it in the story. Please review, favorite, alert, etc!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...yet...and I also do not own this song. Even though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**The TARDIS shuddered to a stop and Allie looked at Theta expectantly.

"So...where are we?" She asked.

"We," Theta began, moving around the console, "are in the year 5,000."

Her eyes widened. "No way."

He smiles. "Yes way. We are on the passenger ship Zarfine, in the year 5,000. " He turned on the big screen to show people in cocktail dresses and tux's. "And by the looks of it we landed in the middle of a party."

Allie jumped up. "I gotta go get ready then." She ran out of the console room. Five seconds later she ran back in. "Come on, Theta."

"What? Why?"

"You are not wearing _that_ to this kind of party. You need a tux. Luckily I saw a few in the wardrobe. Now come on!" She left the room.

Theta finally sighed and followed her.

* * *

They finally walked toward the entrance to the ballroom, where the party was being held. Allie was in a strapless red dress that flowed just above her knees and Theta was in a black tux with a matching black bow tie.

A middle aged man saw them and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I don't believe I have seen you two before. Where are your tickets?"

"Oh..." Allie hadn't really thought about this. "Well...you see..."

"I have them right here." Theta interrupted her and reached in his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a wallet. "You see? Right here. Theta and Allie. First class."

The man looked at the piece of paper and nodded. "Right of course. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Now if you'll excuse me..." The man walked off, mumbling to himself the whole way.

"What did you just show him?" Allie asked.

Theta held it out to her. "This is physic paper. It shows the person looking at it what they want to see."

Allie looked at it. "It just looks like a blank piece of paper to me."

"That's because you know what it is now. It doesn't work for you once you know what it is." Theta put it back in his coat pocket. "Now," he held out his arm to her, "shall we do this?"

She took his arm and smiled. "We shall."

They walked into the ballroom.

The whole floor was covered in dozens of couples dancing to the music. There was a small stage with a woman singing and a band playing behind her set up at the front of the room. A table full of hor dourves and refreshments was set up by the wall.

The song playing ended and everyone clapped. Theta and Allie made their way around the dance floor and toward the back of the room. A new song started.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by. _

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

Allie looked over at Theta who was just happily watching everyone else dance.

_And as he asked if I would come along,_

_I started to realize,_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for._

_Like a shooting star he shines._

_And he said "Take my hand,_

_live while you can._

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the_

_palm of your hand?"_

Allie finally turned to Theta. "Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Theta shook his head. "No I...I can't dance."

She pulled him out onto the dance floor anyway. "Well I think it's time you learned."

_And as he spoke, he spoke __ordinary words,_

_Although they did not feel, no,_

_For I felt what I had not felt before,_

_and you swear, those words, could heal. _

_And as I looked up into those eyes,_

_his vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger for I feel _

_I've held him for all of time._

Theta awkwardly tried to twirl her and she laughed when she finally managed to get all the way around. He finally started to relax and wasn't doing that bad.

_And he said "Take my hand,_

_live while you can._

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the_

_palm of your hand?"_

Allie instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. She realized that this was the closest they had ever been, and she didn't really mind being this close.

_Please come with me._

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for_

_time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can you see?_

The song was starting to come to a close and they both slowed their dancing. Allie looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her. She could feel a blush start to creep up her neck. They just stood there looking at each other in the middle of the dance floor. Neither of them moving. They were so close, and Allie let herself wonder, just for a moment, what it would be like to kiss him.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

The song ended and Theta and Allie both stepped apart and clapped along with everyone else. Another song started but they both walked off of the dance floor. Neither knew what had just happened, or why they wanted it to happen again.

* * *

**A/N: Why is it that all my stories, no matter how hard I try, always end up with a pairing? *sigh* Oh and if you guys want to see Allie's dress I have it up on my profile. And this song (this amazing song) is called Ordinary Day by: Vanessa Carlton. Make sure you look the song up as soon as you are done REVIEWING! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: BBC can bite me. **

**A/N: Thank you to helenofargos and mad eye harry for reviewing the last two chapters! And as for the rest of you...*glares* **

**

* * *

**

Allie watched everyone dancing as Theta grabbed food from different waiters that walked by. Allie suddenly noticed how different all the people looked. Some looked just like the Humans she was used to: white, tan, brown, or black skin with brown, blonde, black, or red hair. But most of them had blue skin with red hair, or purple skin with yellow hair, or green skin with orange hair. Everyone looked like they had gotten into a really bad paint fight.

"Theta..." Allie said and he turned to her. "Why is everyone...um...different colors?"

"Well it's the year 5,000. Humans have evolved. Give it a million more years, you'll barely be able to recognize that they are human!" Theta told her.

Just then a waitress with pink skin and green hair walked past with a plate of something that looked like mini corn dogs. Theta grabbed one and plopped it into his mouth and immediately spit it out into a napkin.

"Don't eat those." He told Allie and walked away to find something to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Allie smirked and went back to watching the dancers. A waitress with skin that looked like she had had a bad experience with a spray tan walked up to Allie.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked her.

Allie looked at the the champagne glasses filled with some kind of green concoction and remembered Theta's face after he ate the corn dog things. "No thank you." She said politely.

"Are you sure?" The waitress pushed the drinks toward her.

Allie looked slightly startled. "Uh...yes, yes I'm sure."

"You don't sound sure." The waitress said matter of factly.

Allie looked at her. "I don't want a drink."

The waitress stood up a little straighter and gave Allie a long look. "Very well." She walked off, but not before whispering into a nearby waiter's ear, "Make sure she has a drink by the end of the night."

* * *

Theta walked back into the ballroom after finally finding a bathroom and rinsing his mouth out. Maybe he should pay closer attention to what he eats. A waiter walked up to him.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" He asked.

Theta looked at the green drink the waiter was holding out to him. "Sure." He took one.

The waiter gave a nod and walked off to a group of women.

Theta went to take sip, and stopped. The drink smelled...off. He was sure there was something about it...something he had learned in one of his classes at the Academy. Something about...

Theta dropped the drink and looked around. He had to find Allie.

* * *

A third waiter walked up to Allie and offered her a drink. She glanced around at everyone else drinking it and having a good time. She figured that these waiters would stop at nothing to get her to have a drink.

"Alright." She took one of the drinks. The waiter walked away, satisfied. She took a cautious sip. It tasted good like...she wasn't sure what it tasted like but she liked it. She took another sip.

* * *

Theta pushed his way through people, trying to find Allie. Was there this many people a few minutes ago? He wasn't sure. They all had the green drinks in there hand. What if Allie already had one? He hoped they could get out of here before something goes wrong.

* * *

Allie had finished her glass and was looking to get a refill. They were _so_ good! She grabbed one from a waitress walking by.

"Hello." A voice said behind Allie. She turned to find herself face to face with a really good looking guy. He had blue skin and short bright yellow hair.

"Hi." Allie said and smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

Allie thought for a moment. She couldn't really remember. "I don't remember." She said truthfully.

"Me either." He told her.

For some reason Allie found this funny and started laughing. The guy started laughing with her. In the back of Allie's mind a little voice was screaming that there was something wrong, but she ignored it.

"Would you like to dance?" The guy asked once their laughter had faded.

"Okay." Allie said and downed the rest of her drink. He pulled her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Theta had walked all around the ballroom and he still could not find her. He saw a flash of blonde hair on the dance floor. He pushed his way through all the people to find Allie...dancing with some guy.

"Allie!" Theta called to her. She didn't seem to hear him.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Allie we have to go."

She stared at him blankly. "Who's Allie?"

Theta felt his stomach drop to the floor. "Your Allie. That's your name. And I'm Theta. Please, Allie, please remember."

Allie continued to stare blankly at him.

Theta started to pull her. "Allie, come on, we have to get out of here."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I don't wanna go. I'm having fun."

Theta reached for her again. "Allie..."

Everyone was thrown to the ground as the ship stopped moving.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait but I've had I-know-where-I-want-to-go-with-this-story-I-just-don't-know-how-to-get-there block. And then I finally wrote out the chapter and my computer died...and I didn't save it. So I hope that this chapter made up for the wait...REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'll take Tom Baker, David Tennant, and Matt Smith but that is the lowest I'll go!**

**

* * *

**Everyone stood up, a little dazed from the stop. Theta helped Allie up. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him. She didn't really put up a fight, just followed him blindly.

They made their way to the ballroom doors, stepping over people as they went. Theta reached for the doors, once they were close enough, but a waitress stepped out in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir, but it would be best if you stayed in here. Captain's orders." She said with forced politeness.

"Well, me and my friend here just need to get something from our room's. We'll be right back." Theta reached around her and she grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"No one is going anywhere." She said with a growl.

A low whirring suddenly filled the ship. The waitress looked up and smiled. "Look's like your ride is here."

She and everyone else faded away in a blinding white light.

* * *

Theta woke up to a horrible headache. He groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in a cell. This was starting to become a regular thing. He gingerly sat up and examined the room. It was dome shaped, and some kind of gray-brown color. There were small lights all along the bottom of the wall allowing some light into the room but not much. He reached up a hand to rub his eyes and found he couldn't lift them up past his shoulder. He looked down to find his hands chained to the floor. He tugged roughly on them but they stayed securely in place.

Suddenly a tall rectangular section of the wall on the other side of the room slid open revealing the dark silhouette of a woman against a bright light. Theta blinked against it as the woman came into the room, but instead of a clicking of shoes it sounded more lik_e _a_...squishing _sound. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw why. The top half was a woman, with brown hair piled high on her head wearing a blue blazer and had green-yellow skin. The bottom half was that of a slug. A nauseating green-yellow color matching the top half's skin, about three feet long, and left behind a green slime the color of mucus. Theta swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

"You are a young Time Lord." She said, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "But no doubt worth millions."

"What do you want from me?" Theta asked, trying to get as much out of her as possible. "And where are the other passengers?"

She laughed. A high pitched laugh that sent shivers down Theta's spine. "You do not know? Perhaps Time Lords are not as smart as everyone gives them credit for, or perhaps you are the idiot in the bunch."

Theta ignored the insult. "Your a Kinutuck. Your not even supposed to be on this side of the universe. What could possibly be in your interest here?"

"My interest is in the humans." The Kinutuck replied. "You see Time Lord, my planet is in a deep debt. One we can not get out of unless we have other means of getting money. These mindless, idiot humans, would be the perfect slaves. And many species would pay thousands for their own human slave."

"But why use the obliviscor?" Theta asked. "Why give them a potion that makes them forget everything?"

The Kinutuck glanced sharply at Theta. "You figured out the potion, maybe you are not as dumb as you appear." She moved closer to him and bent down towards his face, Theta flinched back slightly. "The only problem with humans is that they fight back. Especially kidnapped humans. They fight to get back to their friends, family, their loved ones. But if they do not remember they have any of those things, then they will not fight back. They will be mindless drones and work what they think they have been working for years. It is the perfect plan that cannot fail. And once we make you drink the potion, we can have you sold for millions. A human slave is one thing, but a Time Lord slave..." She trailed off and Theta could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.

Theta thought of all those people who were at the party, all those people who will be sold into a horrible life and they wont be able to remember anything else. He thought of Allie, of the look she gave him when he called her name and how she couldn't remember him.

Theta leaned toward the Kinutuck. "It is a good plan...but that's not what is going to happen today." He said in a voice that scared even him. "What's going to happen is that you are going to let all of those people who were on the ship go, and then your going to let me go, and then you are going to go back to your planet like nothing ever happened."

The Kinutuck laughed. "Or what? You are not in any position to order me around, Time Lord." She moved towards the door.

"You're going to be sorry." He called after her. She looked back over at him and Theta saw a hint of fear flash in her eyes. And then she walked out of the door, letting it slide back behind her.

* * *

**Fun Fact of the Chapter: Obliviscor means forgotten in Latin. Which is why I picked that for the name of the potion.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little while but I've been busy with school. Although it's pretty short I am very proud of this chapter. I think it turned out well if I do say so myself. And whoever can figure out what character/what movie they were in I based the Kinutuck off of they get a giant virtual cookie! And whoever reviews gets a normal size virtual cookie! So if you like virtual cookies or you just like this story...REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I will never give up. Never!**

* * *

Allie stood in the middle of a crowd of about 10 people all wearing brown tunics. They all walked around looking at the small room they were in. It was a dome shaped that was a gray brown color. There seemed to be no doors or windows. Everyone wondered what was going on but no one voiced their thoughts. Allie just stood and watched them all. There was something wrong, she could feel it, but she didn't know what. She couldn't remember anything other than waking up in the small room. She thought she could remember something, a strange boy and a blue box...but it was probably just her imagination.

A rectangular section of the wall slid open and some kind of half human half slug creature slunk into the room. Everyone immediately stepped back from it. The creature wordlessly looked around the room before grabbing the man closest to it and slithered out of the room dragging the man behind it. A woman tried to go after them but the wall slid back into place. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Allie walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The woman shook her head. "I don't know. But when I saw the creature take that man I just got...sad." The woman completely broke down and sobbed into her hands. Allie rubbed her back comfortingly, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Theta pulled at his hand, trying to get it free of the shackles. His hands were bruised and bloody from pulling at them, but the blood was giving him a slight leverage, allowing his hand to almost be free. He gave one final tug and his hand slipped out. He curled and uncurled his fingers and moved his wrist around in a circular motion trying to ignore the pain. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He was sure he had finally gotten all the kinks out.

Theta switched it to the right setting and pointed it at the other shackle. It opened and fell to the ground with a clink. He stretched out that hand and slowly stood up. He had been in that uncomfortable position for exactly two hours twenty-three minutes and sixty-six seconds. And his legs had fallen asleep. He walked limply to the other side of the prison and scanned it, trying to find the door. It slid open without much of a fight.

Theta looked out the door. The ship was the same color as his prison filled with multiple hallways and doors. There was what appeared to be a guard a few yards away with his back to Theta, talking to another guard. He didn't see any other guards. Theta carefully made his way down one of the halls, hoping he wouldn't attract the attention of the guards. As he got further into the ship he saw more slug slime and the smell it gave off was horrific. Every once in awhile he would see other Kinutuck's and would easily avoid them.

It was taking longer than Theta had expected to find the other passengers and he was starting to get discouraged. He knew of course that it wouldn't be easy but he never calculated the ship to be this big or to have this many tunnels and passageways. They could be anywhere. And even if he found everyone, how were they supposed to get out? The TARDIS was Rassilon knows where and there didn't even seem to be an exit on the ship.

Theta sighed and leaned up against a wall. If he and Allie ever got out of this they were going to go someplace nice and with no trying to kill them. Or at least have the nice part.

* * *

Allie sat leaning against the wall. The slug creatures had taken three other people and everyone was getting worried. One man was lying in fetal position muttering about how they were all going to get eaten. Two women were chatting about if they use us as mates. Allie just wondered if her life had always been like this. If it had she could see why she had forgotten about it. It must have been horrible.

The wall slid open and another creature came in and gazed lazily around the room as if it were bored. It's eyes finally landed on Allie. "You." It turned and started out the door. Allie's heart dropped into her stomach as a cold dread slid down her spine. The creature looked over it's shoulder at her when she didn't follow. "Do not make me wait."

Allie swallowed hard and walked defiantly after it. The wall sliding behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get a chapter up. I know where I want to go with this I just don't know how to get there. *pouts* Anywho review! Maybe they will inspire me to write more. *wink wink***


	13. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I know that a lot of you really liked this story...but looking back through it and trying to write another chapter of it...I just don't feel like it's very good. So, I'm going to re-write it. But unfortunately I won't be doing that anytime soon. I'm very busy with school and two other stories that I would really like to get done first before I start this one. Just make sure to keep your eyes peeled for it. It'll be called Every Story Has a Beginning (re-written version). The overall story won't change but (hopefully) the writing will be better and the chapters will be a lot longer. I _might_ have it up by December if everything goes according to plan. So be sure to look for it and I'm also sorry for not being able to do this sooner. **

**WickedSweet123**


End file.
